Hugs and Kisses
by RalitsaR
Summary: Hugs and Kisses: Sakura being best friends with Ino had to be at that very party, where she meets an old friend who is tall, dark and handsome. Who is he ? AU/lemon/series of one-shot's/SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any song mentioned.**

 **DRINK RESPONSABLY AND BE CAREFUL!**

Pair: SasuSaku

Rated: M

Summary: Sakura being best friends with Ino had to be at that very party, where she meets an old friend who is tall, dark and handsome. Who is he? AU/lemon/one-shot/SasuSaku

 **Hugs and Kisses**

The very moment Ino called her that night she knew what the girl wanted. "You know I don't like these kinds of parties, why are you making me go?" Sakura sighed, after a second on the other line was heard a giggle.

" _Oh, don't be stupid Forehead! You know this is gonna be great and you're gonna love it!_ "

"No, I won't, which is the point of my whining ..." Another sigh. Sakura was laying on her bed in a total depress mood not wanting to go anywhere. Not after her harsh break up with Kiba, she just knew he was going to be there with his smug face and fucking hot body.

" _Stop sighing! And god, Forehead don't be such a party pooper … You don't want to go because of that mutt, am I right? Look I'm gonna come over, make you look fucking gorgeous and we are going to that party! No buts!_ " There was some noise kinda like scratching from Ino, then a thud and after that, " _Okay, I got my stuff be there in 10, byeee love you!_ " before Sakura could say the same she was cut off by the beeping sound of the ended call.

For the millionth time that day she sighed, 'She can be such a ... ugh! Better go take a shower before she comes.' Sakura looked around her room. She had a queen sized bed in dark brown with a high headboard, the sheets were in royal blue and white, on the wall of her bed was a door to her bathroom. Looking to her right she had a window and her dresser next to it, on her left there was a mirror and a low desk with a computer chair, her walls where in a light blue color, the entire floor was in a fuzzy, white carpet and there were green bean bags here and there.

She got up from her bed, with the only thing on her mind being to hurry up with the shower, not that the Pig won't just barge in like always, but still. Sakura walked into her bathroom, got rid of her pajamas and underwear and hopped into the shower. She only needed a quick body scrubbing and to wash her hair. After the pinket was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and hair.

Walking out of her bathroom and into the bedroom she saw Ino already starting to undress and put her party clothes as she liked to call them. She had a grey tee reaching her belly button, which had a cute piercing on it, washed out destroyed denim shorts, sneakers printed in blue and violet … well not anymore. "Hey Billboard Brow! Look at this dress and tell me what do you think?" She held up a black, short, sleeveless dress with strips on the back to show more skin and black pumps.

"It suits you, Ino-Pig." Sakura said and then went to her dresser to pick out something to wear. She pulled her black bikini with lace then a short, light blue/grey, spaghetti strap, corset dress that had pink flowers and then some grey ballet flats.

"It's perfect, don't be so grumpy! _Humph!_ What, no heels?" Ino asked while putting on the tight dress, after she got that on herself she put on some hoop earrings and a few bracelets. She did her make up before Sakura got out of the shower. She had eyeliner, mascara, dark purple and black eyeshadow beautifully blended on her lids, her lips where in a light pink shade making them look glossy and pouty. The dark eye look made her baby blue eyes pop even more. Her hair was down in silky blond strands touching her lower back, her long bangs covering one of her eyes.

"I don't want to drag your drunken ass in heels, thank you very much!" She put her underwear on and then the dress. "Didn't you say you were going to make me look gorgeous? Work your magic, oh great Ino-sama!" They laughed and Sakura sat in front of her mirror, Ino got her hair out of the towel which was the same length as hers and started to make braids here and there, after that she put them all into a low bun, her bangs swiped to the side. Next was her make up. Since Sakura didn't really like the 'heavy' stuff or too dark, Ino put on brown as base and reddish at the corners of her lids, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and she was done with that!

"Hey, where's the necklace I gave you? It's gonna look cute! Oh, and those rings too!" Asked Ino to which Sakura replied, "In the box under the bed."

"Why would you put them there … actually, never mind, don't answer that." said Ino as she got on her knees to get the box.

"Because, Ino-Pig, some of the stuff Kiba gave me are still there." Ino put the box near the mirror and started to take out what she needed and give it to Sakura. She got her to put on a necklace with a cherry blossom and a few dull silver rings for her forefingers, three on each finger. "Why not throw away this 'stuff' then, hmm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura scrunched her nose and answered with a sigh "Cuz … _he might want us to go back together_ " the last part being said in a mumble but Ino heard her. The bleach blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her friend to and fro "Sakura, wake up! That's it! I'm taking all this shit and I'm gonna burn it!"

"What?! No!" Sakura got on her feet on smacked Inos hands away.

"Oh, yes I am! Say bye, bye to that stupid bear on your bed, the jewelry and the photos!" She started to take the photos off the wall with vigor in which Kiba was and the rings he had given her. Sakura stopped her and looked at the things in her hands, "Fine you win, just … let me." Sakura helped Ino get the stuff and they put them in a box. They got their purses with phones, money, id and keys inside. "So what are you gonna do with them?" Asked Sakura as they got out of her house and walked towards the car.

"Well, my partner in crime, _we_ are gonna burn all of this stuff at the party, I heard there's gonna be a bonfire!" Ino explained as they got into her car, she started it and got out of her parking space.

"Where's the party anyway?"

"You remember my distant cousin Dei-chan right?" asked Ino.

"Deidara? The artist with the unhealthy obsession over fireworks? That has blonde hair, blue eyes and looks like your twin? Suuure."

Ino rolled her eyes but still nodded, "Yeah, that's him! So he has a beach house near Konoha and that's where the party will be."

Sakura looked out the window and asked "Anyone we know gonna be there?"

"Of course, all of the gang – Sai-kun, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, the Sabaku siblings some more people from Suna and Oto, some friends of Dei-chan … and Kiba." She finished as she looked at Sakura who was now leaning her head to the glass and puffing out a deep breath. "Hey, it's going to be fine, we'll even get you a new man!" She only heard a 'tc' from the rosette but chose to ignore it. She put on some music, after about five to six song and little seat dancing, and fake singing they stopped in front of the house.

The house was pretty huge, two stories with big windows on the first floor. Around the house there was nothing more than sand, grass and cars, behind the house there were only a hundred meters before you could go in the water, and on one of the sides there was a big fire and people around it, there were even more people in the house and some in the water. They got out and unloaded the booze Ino bought before coming to Sakura, some guys came down the little stairs in front of the house and helped them. You could hear the music booming outside the house. The second they were inside Sai came to greet them and kiss Ino. They strode through the big hall seeing people talk to each other, inside the living room, which was filled with people who were dancing, there were lots of light but everything looked kinda foggy from the smoke, they made their way to the kitchen where the drinks were.

"And what would my lady want tonight? You look beautiful by the way." asked Sai as he got to the tank full of jungle juice, on the side there were cups, more alcohol, drinks, jello shots, beer and more alcohol. Ino got on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear, to which Sai smiled " … but for now I would like some of that!" she said in a louder voice pointing to the jello shots. "Gonna start with that, huh?" Sakura asked. "And thank you Sai for asking me what I want." she finished while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-san, what would you like?"

"Never mind, you've got Ino to think about." Sakura said as she grabbed a cup and started to put in some of the jungle juice, she took a few big gulps until her cup was empty and then got some more. "Are you sure you're gonna drag _my_ ass?" Ino chimed in. Sakura just laughed, got a jello shot, made a toast with Ino and Sai and took it. Somebody touched her shoulder and a loud "Sakura-chan!" was heard. She turned around, smiled from ear to ear and hugged the loud blonde.

"Hey, Naruto!" she stepped back and grinned, "Where's Hinata?" after the question left her mouth Hinata showed up from behind Naruto wearing a cute white dress, hugging her small waist, strapless, stopping at her knees with lots of lace at the bottom her hair going down her back in waves, her cheeks had a cute blush. She waved and smiled bashfully. They talked for a bit before Ino dragged her to the living room to dance she didn't even get a sip from her second cup.

They were in front of each other hips and waist swaying to the music until Sai got behind Ino and started to dance moving against her sensually to the beat of the music. Sakura turned around so she could give them some space. She closed her eyes, started to dance faster with the beat, moving her hands over her body and just enjoying herself.

She made the biggest mistake of opening them and what she saw was Kiba a few feet away dancing with _the_ girl. Sakura stopped dancing and just stared for a few seconds, that was enough for Kiba to look up and lock eyes with her, he smirked and buried his head in the chick's shoulder. Sakura turned away and ran to the kitchen, when she got there she took the first drink that was in front of her, that being a can of beer. It was still too hard to look at his face after what he did. She drank half of it and then looked around herself. There were some people doing games, some talking, a girl was making drinks with her friends and then there was this guy that was sipping his drink and staring at her.

He was tall, kinda pale, he had dark eyes and equally dark hair styled in a funny way that in the back looked like a chicken's butt, but in the front he had bangs that framed his face nicely. He was handsome with angular features, leaning against the wall across the room wearing a black v neck tee showing his toned body, dark skinny jeans and grey sneakers. Sakura's stare didn't waver and he didn't look away. She felt captivated by his looks, looking away for a bit she hopped on the counter near the sink and drank some of her beer. After a minute he came towards the sink and started to wash his hands to which Sakura snorted but she still couldn't stop following his every move, he gave her a glance and then opened his mouth "Do you want another drink?"

His voice was like velvet but sounded a little bit husky, he probably smoked. She wanted to moan just by the sound of it. Sakura smiled and nodded, he gave her an hn, smirked and got her a new drink. She left her beer to the side and sipped a bit from what he gave her, she could tell it was strong.

"We're matching" She giggled and wiggled her feet. They both had grey colored shoes on "I'm Sakura by the way ..."

He locked eyes with hers and said "Hn, I know we used to go to elementary school together." almost choking on her drink, her eyes widened and she gave him a better look "Sasuke? … Sasuke Uchiha?! Where have you been?"

"I moved to Oto with my brother."

"Did you see Naruto? I bet he would be really happy to see you! Do you guys keep contact?" Sakura rushed out and after that giggled.

Sasuke grunted, "The Dobe is here, huh? I guess, he calls me every day that idiot, I should find him ..." Sakura grabbed his wrist before he could turn around "I'll help you find him." She got off the counter and grabbed his hand to which he didn't protest, "Last I saw him he was with Hinata drinking here but I'm sure they went outside near the fire!" She started to tug on his hand and they moved through the makeshift 'dance floor'.

She could feel his stare on her back and the heat coming from his hand. There were a lot of people so after the fifth time she bumped into somebody Sasuke got himself glued to her back "Be more careful, _Sakura_." she felt shivers down her spine by the way he said her name, it sounded like a purr. Sakura looked up at his eyes they held a little spark from all the lights "Y-yeah ..." she stuttered. After they moved through all the grinding people and the hall, they got outside still hand in hand.

Walking in silence Sasuke and Sakura got to the side of the house where the big fire was. The moment Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata on a beach towel she let go of Sasukes hand and sprinted to the couple that was cuddling in the sand near the fire. "Naruto! There's someone you have got to see!" Sakura said in a loud, cheerful voice. The blond turned to the duo that was coming towards them and the second he saw the grumpy bastard he got on his feet and gave him a big hug, "Teme!" Sasuke struggled to get away from the hug, "Dobe, let go!"

"No way, bastard!" He laughed and had the biggest grin making his whiskers stretch. Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke only draped his hand on his shoulder, "You guys want something to drink we got some beer in the cooler! And why didn't you tell me you were here, teme!" Sasukes only response was a 'hn'.

"I'll go get us some." Sakura stepped to the cooler that was a few feet away. She grabbed four beers and walked back to the trio. She handed them to the owners and got rid of her shoes.

"Come sit next to me Sakura." Hinata said with a smile but this time with a blush from all the alcohol she probably had to consume because of her boyfriend. Sakura grinned, "No way Hinata, you're gonna dance with me right now!" She left her beer near Sasuke not really paying attention were exactly and grabbed the blushing girl's hand and made her get up, Hinata tried to protest but Sakura was already dancing around her. You could hear the music from the house and it was a fast beat making you shake and hop around the place. Sakura grabbed the beauties hands and made her move around. "Come on Hinata, it's only Sasuke and Naruto, the other people won't watch!" Hinata giggled and joined her dance. They got back to back moving their hips to the music. They got face to face again, hands up, hips and heads bouncing up and down. They twirled in the sand and laughed at the silly picture they were.

Sakura could hear the boys talking about something, Narutos chuckle and animated voice telling Sasuke all about his week. She turned to them and saw Sasuke staring at her. She made a choice in her head and started to dance for him. Her hands were going from her neck, through her breasts, down to her sides, to her thighs and twisting up a little bit of the dress. Then in a teasing way Sakura turned around again and continuing her dance with Hinata until they got tired.

Hinata sat on Narutos lap and started to giggle when he nuzzled his nose in her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was sitting on the towel, sipping his beer still looking at her. She smiled for him got on her knees and crawled to her beer, which was near Sasukes thigh. She drank some of it and sat next to him, not too close but not too far.

"Did you like the dance?" She asked with a smile he responded with a smirk of his own and an 'hn', "Is this the only thing you know how to say?" she arched a brow at him.

He chuckled, " _Hn_ , maybe it is?" Sakura laughed lightly. They talked for 20 minutes about how they used to hang out at Narutos. "I think we should go inside." she gave a look to the couple. Hinata was on Narutos lap her legs on his sides, kissing him, her hands in his spiked blonde hair. Narutos hands were on her waist and moving to her back, down to her ass. Sasuke looked at them for a second got up and said "Yeah, I don't want to see the Dobe get laid ..." He helped Sakura get up, she put on her shoes and they walked inside, she tilted her head to the kitchen and he nodded. Getting there was kinda hard but they made it, Sasuke made a drink for himself and Sakura, she smiled and thanked him. "So are you in university now or something? She asked.

"No, I work for our family company and help my brother, you?"

"I'm going with a scholarship at med school, my aunt Tsunade inspired me to help people and here I am!" She had a goofy smile on her face while drinking some of the thing Sasuke made and started swaying to the music.

"Oh, so pretty and smart, huh?" he smirked.

"Is Mister Uchiha trying to flirt?" she laughed.

"Trying and succeeding." His voice dropped a bit and a spark fired in his eyes.

"Hmm, what brings you to this party?" she changed the subject but didn't move her eyes off of his.

"I was getting sick of being in an office all day, every day. And you?" He arched a brow at her.

"A blonde bimbo made me come." was her giggling respond.

She was about to ask something but saw Kiba walk inside the kitchen to get a drink, her smile fell "Oh god, hide me!" she rasped, trying to hide with Sasukes big frame. He looked at the brunette "Isn't that Kiba?"

"Yes! And he's my ex! We broke up a week ago and I still don't want to see his lying, cheating ass!" Sasuke smirked and leaned more onto her so she wasn't that visible, "Why would he cheat on such a girl as you?" She scoffed, "Because a girl like me, doesn't wear a really short dress, have big breasts nor red hair, like his new girl!"

"So Kiba is Karin's new boy toy, huh?"

"You know her?" She looked up at his eyes. He shrugged, "She dumped me for somebody else a week ago too." She moved a bit closer and touched his shoulder "I'm sorry, she seems like a really big bitch to me."

"She is." He said and smirked, "But she was fun to be around when she wasn't talking." Sakura laughed and slid her hand off his shoulder down his chest until it slacked to her side. She looked down at her cup but Sasuke tilted her head up with his finger until she was looking at his eyes "Wish to forget about him for a bit?"

The only thing in Sakura's head was the need to nod and the sound of her pounding heart. She looked at his lips, than back to his eyes, "Yes." he slides his hand through her jaw, tilting her head a little bit and dived in to feel her lips.

Sakura was thinking how good it felt to fell his soft lips against hers, he tasted like alcohol and something else which was so … Sasuke, like dark chocolate, something bitter that surprises you. He put more pressure on her lips and she let a little moan out, when he heard that little noise he wrapped his hand around her waist tugged her more to his body and grunted. Sasuke hand traveled from her waist down her back where he made little patterns with his fingers. Sakura responded by placing her hands on his shoulders going up from his neck to his raven hair and pressing herself more to him. His hair was so soft which was another surprise. He gave her lips a teasing lick, Sakura gasped and snaked her tongue out to play with his. He couldn't get enough she was so soft.

Sasuke grabbed her hips and hoisted the pink haired girl on the counter with him between her legs not giving a damn about the other people in the room. She clung to him and didn't stop her kisses until she felt the urge to breathe. They both let go of the passionate kiss panting, only to stare into each other eyes. He palmed her cheek and moved his thumb through her lips, she parted them and sucked on his finger, his eyes dropped with a lustful spark.

Sakura leaned on him and started to kiss his jaw, going to his neck, nibbling a place behind his ear making him hiss. The dark haired man whispered in her ear, "What do you want … _Sakura_?" the way he said her name made her moan with shivers going down her spine. Sasuke bit lightly on her ear and hummed. He started to knead her waist and Sakuras head was on cloud nine so she said the only thing that came on her mind.

"Upstairs" Sasuke bolted from Sakura and started to tug her from the counter, she got down and they went to the dance floor but had to stop for a bit because of the people. The rosette looked at him, gave him a smile and started to dance, he just smirked and watched her sway her hips. She got on her tip toes and whispered hotly in his ear " _Are you gonna show me what you got, Uchiha?_ " the words were teasing so he snarled and got a hold of her nape and smashed his lips with hers, before Sakura could respond he spun her around and started to put hot, wet kisses on her neck and grind into her with the beat of the music. This time she acted faster and started to dance with him.

She felt so high, maybe it was the music or the smoke but she could feel herself dripping from just the kiss they shared. Sakura arched her back wanting to feel more of the heat radiating from him. She grabbed his hands and put them on her sides, with her guidance and no protest from him, she made him touch her waist, stomach, hips and down to her thighs. The beat got harder and she could hear him saying something but totally ignored it, he bit her near the shoulder and she shuddered.

" _Sakura …_ _you are in so much trouble._ " he growled in her ear making her gasp and grind more into him, hearing his need made her even more aroused. He kissed her jaw and started to tug on her hips wanting more of her and less clothes. Her hands snaked around his nape and she raked her nails through his raven spikes, making him hiss out a 'fuck'. Sakura unglued herself from Sasuke and just started to run out of the dance floor. He smirked and chased after her thinking that this was gonna be good. When he was out in the hall he only saw a flash of pink going up the stairs so he followed.

After successfully climbing the stairs he stopped at the last step looking only ahead and at the end of the hallway was Sakura standing in front of a window undoing the last braid in her hair, the pink strands were wavy going down her shoulder. Her eyes were half lidded and her bruised lips were slightly parted, after a few seconds of them just staring at each other she gave him a sensual smile and walked to a door on her left.

Sasuke was still on the last step in a daze, he shook his head and walked (ran) to the door and got inside. The room was on the side where the bonfire was so the fire was giving it enough light through the window, which was taking half the wall. The blossom was standing at the other end of the room, having gotten rid of her shoes, near the bed and looking him in the eyes waiting for him to move first.

Sasukes eyes were looking at her body with nothing else but pure animalistic hunger, making shivers go down Sakura's spine. He made four steps and was already in front of her, grabbing her by the nape and sliding his fingers in her hair, he lowered his lips onto hers but did not touch them "You sure?" he said.

His asking for her permission made her even hotter so she only made an approving noise and smashed her lips to his, not waiting a second he returned the kiss and put his hands on her waist, hers going behind his neck. The kiss got even deeper with their tongues coming out to play with each other. Gliding his hands to her rear he squeezed and she bit his lower lip. He smirked into the kiss and murmured something along the lines of 'nice ass'. One of his hands was on the zipper of her dress going down her side he undid it and touched the hot skin on her back. She mewled on his lips and put her hands under his shirt touching his taut abs.

Sasuke striped her out of the dress while going on his knees and kissing her flat stomach and poking his tongue out to taste her. He looked at her and his breath stopped, she looked stunning with only her breasts uncovered. He got up again and kissed Sakura on the neck going down to her collarbone, one hand in her hair the other going from her hips to her stomach and stopping on the side of her breast.

His fingers skipped to touch the rose bud only lightly going over the creamy skin of her ample breast. Her hand grabbed his nape and made him look at her. He saw the lust, the want and definitely the little spark that was telling him to stop playing around. Smirking he grabbed her whole breast making her close her eyes and moan, he pinched the pink nipple and she arched in him wanting more. Going down with his tongue and stopping to the other one he started to suck on it too not forgetting to pay attention to the little thing as well.

Sakura started to tug on his shirt so he stepped back and got rid of it. Smiling she skimmed her finger nails down his chest while leaned in and starting to kiss him from his collarbone to his navel leaving a hot trail over his chest. When stopping at his navel near his dark happy trail Sakura got on her knees and undid his button, slowly starting to unzip his jeans while simultaneously looking him in the eyes through the whole doing. The bulge was there and it definitely wanted attention, she gave him a smirk and started to rub against it making him hiss. He was staring at her eyes while she slowly, almost teasingly lowered his jeans and underwear to his knees.

"Such a fucking tease ..." he said.

Sakura smirked and started to touch his thighs and kissed the head, taking her tongue out and sliding it over the shaft making Sasuke twitch. Sakura gave him a few more kisses and licks before taking the whole head in her little mouth and sucking, swirling her tongue. Sasuke grunted and grabbed her hair, making her take more of him deeper until she could feel him hitting the back of her throat, but not going all the way.

The little thing almost gagged but held in a breath and relaxed her throat, the move helping Sasuke move faster and easier. He was panting and wanting nothing more than to go quicker. When he felt her squeeze his thigh he stopped and let her do it herself. She let go of him with a big suck and a ' _pop_ ' noise. She started to stroke him and right before she was about to put him in her hot mouth ... he chuckled. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes in a manner that asked ' _what the hell is so funny?_ '

"The song" He whispered huskily. She listened for a second and started to giggle herself, the song was by Nickleback - Something in Your Mouth which made her think how appropriate it was for this moment.

Sasuke got rid of all of his clothes, and helped Sakura get on her feet before he made her get on all fours at the end of the bed, her back facing him. "Some men would die happy if they saw something like this." Her tight little ass was up in the air only for him to see. She gasped when he kissed her shoulder and his fingers made a trail from her neck down her spine. Getting on his knees in front of her plum bottom and seeing all of her made him fell this hot vibe all through his body. Sasuke slowly got rid of her panties and was blessed with the sight of her pink mouth.

His hands were all over her thighs and going up to her cheeks squeezing them and then parting them apart to get a better view. His breath ghosted over her wet, glistening cavern making her tremble and arch her back. He gave her a full lick going from her bud to her entrance and swirling his tongue at the end. She mewled and caught the sheets in her hands he was making her feel electric ecstasy all over her body. Sasuke didn't stop licking her, pushing his tongue inside of her until he felt her starting to tremble.

Sakura couldn't think straight, it felt so good! He sucked on her little jewel and pushed his finger in her tight, blazing hot pussy she moaned and started to squirm. He was thrusting only with one finger but she knew she was near and he did too so he pushed another finger in, sucked a little harder on her clit and curled them to a spot that made her see stars. She came with a throaty moan or more like a scream and fell on her side.

"This is just the begging _Sa-ku-ra_. We're only just starting." He pushed her on her back and towered over the little rosette showing her his wet fingers. He sucked them off her essence and whispered, "You taste so good ..." dragging them through her stomach and stopping to her bud while doing a circle motion making her gasp and look him in the eyes.

"Sasuke … _please, stop teasing me!_ " she moaned. He smirked and got off her going to his jeans and taking a condom out, ripping it and putting it on. He turned to her fully naked and watched her breathing get even more rigid. She propped herself on her elbows and parted her legs for him all the while not taking her eyes off of him and his erect member. She gave him that beautiful sensual smile. Sasuke crawled to her, kissing her stomach going up with his tongue leaving a wet trail until he got to Sakuras neck and sucked hard leaving a hickey.

He locked eyes with her and kissed her sweetly before grabbing himself and used the head to tease the bundle of nerves, making her moan. He entered her slowly making her push her hips up to feel more of him. He let out a shaky, satisfied sigh.

She gasped when he was all the way inside, he rolled his hips back and thrust inside making her eyes roll and moan loudly. His pushes inside of her were slow and precise making her plead for more.

"S-sasuke-ee! Plea...se, faster!" Her nails started to scratch his shoulders and arm, while he was gripping her thighs, spreading her legs and getting a better angle to go faster. She was moaning and whining from the pleasure while he was panting and giving a groan when she tightened up from him hitting a place that made her want to scream even louder.

She couldn't tell what's up nor what's down all she could feel was this raw heat inside of her waiting to explode.

She was tight and he was sure she was soaking wet from all the slapping noise. He let out a low growl and started pumping harder, faster. She was so close he could feel it, the way she was moaning, no … screaming his name and desperately crawling his hands while her toes were curling was a big sign.

"God … I'm gonna .. Ahh!" Sakura clutched into him, feeling it building so fast and then it just snapped making her scream her lungs out.

He helped her ride out her orgasm with harder pumps. He too was close but wanted to feel more of her, when her panting subdued to small little mewls, he flipped them so she would be on top. Sakura caught his intentions and put her hands on his sweaty chest while moving her hips in an up and down motion, helping him slip in and out of her.

He could feel how hot she was, her tightness and the wetness that helped her glide up and down his hard member. It was all too much. He could feel so much at this moment it was maddening.

Sasuke put his hands on her backside helped her move faster, he started thrusting his hips to go deeper. She was leaving crescent from her nails on his skin which made him grab her more forcefully, her moans and sighs going louder with each grind.

One of his hands started to travel up her damp back, going around her stomach up to her breast squeezing and twirling her nipple with his forefinger and middle finger. Her head fell back and she moaned, but didn't stop moving even for a second.

His other hand let go of her bottom and went for the little jewel in front and rubbed his thumb over it. Sakura was saying his name over and over like a mantra and begging him to go faster he complied with a grunt and flipped them so he was on top again.

This time he gave her sloppy, but passionate kisses all over her face and lips, not stopping his desperate moves and continued touching her clit. He made a few more unsynchronized thrusts and came deep inside to which Sakura followed right after.

He rolled off of her and got rid of the condom not caring where it flew off to. They were trying to catch their breath, but found themselves falling asleep minutes after cuddling with one another.

Sasuke woke up alone the next morning.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the party. Sakura was in the library, writing her report on brain cells and what happens to them under the influence of alcohol, when she got a text message making her smile like a total idiot and giggle like a crazy lady, everybody was looking at her as if she had four heads.

 _Hey, I'm moving back to Konoha to help and work in the lower branch here._

 _Are you free tomorrow?_

 _XOXO, Sasuke_

the end.

 **A/N: So this is my first one-shot and it has a lemon D: I feel really insecure about this but I like how it turned out, still lots of stuff missing in a few places but like I said, I like it! :D Thank you for reading, please do leave a review and bye!**

 **-RalitsaR**

 **P.S. I'm gonna put all the long one-shot's here! :)**

 **Posted: 7/22/2015**

 **Edited: 4/13/2017 ( Damn, that was a lot of editing, my English grammar sucks, okay peace out!)**


End file.
